The Gift of a Friend
by SweetxInnocence
Summary: A songfic for Lavi's birthday. Involves my own craziness and of course my fav. pairing. XD   Happy birthday my dear Lavi!


Hey everyone! Ryuu-chan's back again not to publish the upcoming chapter of my ongoing story, The Road to Changing the Prince! but to celebrate! Yay!

As you all know, today is my...er, I mean our dearest redheaded rabbit's birthday and so this is my gift for him!

It's a sort of a rush (consider that i only typed this whole thing a while ago, not minding my assignments..haha! LOL XD) so it's pure randomness.

O course, my favorite pairing's still there.

So everyone, take a deep breath and at the same time let's say, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAVI~3 !

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, just LAvi..LOL XDDD<p>

If I would own it, I'll make Lavi mine..haha

* * *

><p>GIFT OF A FRIEND<p>

Lavi happily strolled around the order one morning, singing joyful tunes and a wide smile on his face. Today is one of the unforgettable dates of history: his 19th birthday. He's sure that his friends will have a party for him, just like when he turned 18 last year and he sensed that it was more enjoyable.

He met Johnny along the way, carrying documents.

"Morning Johnny! What's up?" he greeted him in a cheerful manner, waving his hands to him.

"Oh, it's you Lavi. Good morning too. Sorry, but I have to deliver these papers to the Supervisor or I won't have a break today. See you later." And Johnny proceeded to Komui's office.

"Huh? Why didn't he greet me? Did he forget the date today?" Lavi asked himself, pouting.

"Oh well, people forget anyway." He shrugged.

The rest of the day went on but nobody remembered that it is his birthday today or even at least greeted him. He suddenly felt so down. Allen and Kanda, whom they eat together, didn't even greet him but continued on their usual fighting. Krory was out on a mission and Miranda and Marie are training together. His princess...er, I mean Lenalee, is nowhere to be found. Actually, he wanted to spend this special day with her.

Night came and he's now lonely. If at least he could see his princess, he will be happy. He sadly locked to his room. He would just celebrate it himself. He lay on his bed.

Just as he closed his eyes, he heard a knock coming from his door. He straightened up.

"Lavi? Are you there? Are you okay?" the sweet voice of his princess came ringing on his ear. He smiled to himself. Somehow, his princess is worrying over him and it's more than enough for him.

He opened the door and looked at the beautiful amethyst eyes of his princess.

"Hey Lavi, what's wrong? It's very unusual of you to go to bed this early? I thought you are an all-nighter?"

"Uh...I'm not feeling well." he lied. He cannot tell to her the real reason because she might laugh at it for it's a childish reason.

Lenalee looked at him with a suspicious look. "I don't believe you. Come on, I'll cheer you up." She grabbed his hand before Lavi could make a reaction and a response.

"Eh? The lobby? What's so fun in here?" Lavi scratched the side of his face, puzzled.

"Hey, Lena-. Huh? Where did she go?" he searched for her in different directions but he can't find her because its unusually dark in the lobby tonight.

"What's really happening here? Everything's so weird." He commented.

Just then the sound of a violin and piano filled the room, with a center stage. He is surprised as he saw Lenalee on the center stage with the spotlight on her and a mic on her front.

"I gladly dedicate this song to our dearest family and friend, the funniest exorcist and the goofiest Bookman, Lavi! Hope you'll enjoy this song."

He's very startled to speak and loud claps on his back came echoing throughout the lobby. His co-exorcists and order staffs are seated, smiling at him.

Lenalee started to sing.

_[Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

_But a dream is a wish that you'll make all alone_

_It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

_But it's harder to walk on your own]_

Lavi remembered how he aspired to become a Bookman when he met the old panda. He wanted to be separated from those people around him. The people who make wars with other one another just to test their power. How he call them stupid and how he wanted to know the unwritten history written on books and how he wanted to travel the world. It's better to be alone, he thought.

_[You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright_

_From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side]_

From the time he came to the Order and became an Exorcist, saving people, he slowly developed emotions which a Bookman should never have. He treasured all the memories he shared with them. Even though the old panda always lecture him not to get attached to those 'Inks' because they are just one of the characters of a history book he's writing. But he can't help it. A human has a heart and can feel.

_[That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in_

_The gift of a friend_

_The gift of a friend]_

He slowly opened his heart to them to the point of his former fake smile became real because of them. He can't help but to make them laugh. He's now confused whether this is his real personality or not. He can't abandon them but he can't also run away from his Bookman duties. They are a good bunch of people worthy to protect and he'll never fail them. They're a gift from heaven

_[Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_

_And there through the highs and the lows_

_Someone you can count on, someone who cares_

_Beside you wherever you'll go]_

For more than two years that he stayed at the Order, he is attracted to a certain girl who can be described as an Angel who fell down from the sky or a Goddess who is sent to earth on his own vocabulary, who is no other than Lenalee Lee, the apple of his eye. He cannot help but smile whenever he see her and cannot control the beating of his heart. Lucky, he can manage to control it and not to obviously show it. He loved everything about her. She is the only person worthy to protect. He'll never let anyone hurt or do any harm to her. He hopes that he feels the same to him too. He always feels sad whenever she cries and is haunted by her tragic childhood. He promised to her that he'll protect her on which she gladly accepted. She cares for him, too.

She repeated the refrain and the chorus which reminds him of his memories in the order, but now it focuses on them. How can he not fall for her? He stared at her the whole time she sings and she became more beautiful than ever, every second that passed. She has an awesome voice, the voice of an angel. She's finally on the Bridge part.

_[And when your hopes crashes down_

_Shattering to the ground_

_You, you feel all alone_

_When you don't know which way to go_

_And there's no signs leading you home_

_You're not alone]_

She now repeats again the chorus and ended it with a wide smile all over her lips.

"Thank you for listening!" she came down from the center stage and approached Lavi.

"How's it? was it okay?" she asked him, afraid that her song did not satisfy him but Lavi gave her a smile.

"Perfect."

She blushed at his compliment. "Re-Really?" she cannot look at him directly.

"Yeah. You're the perfect girl." She blushed even more.

"Happy birthday, Lavi."

"Happy birthday Lavi. Sorry we made you think that we didn't remember your birthday to surprise you. It was a bit hard on our part, though." Komui snapped, holding a glass of champagne. "Now, let's enjoy the night!"

The night went on with a party on the Black Order. Allen feasted on the food Jeryy prepared and Lavi is enjoying teasing Kanda who is just silent in a corner. Miranda and Marie are having a dance on the center and Krory is busy on his tomato juice.

Everyone gave their gifts to Lavi. Allen gave him a plush toy for he doesn't know which fits him and unexpectedly, Kanda gave him a scarf. As for Bookman, he gave him another set of books which made Lavi sweat drop. Miranda gave him a gold pendant while Krory, a portrait of him with his hammer. He's very happy with his presents but one present is missing.

After everyone bid goodbye to finally take a sleep, he remained to the lobby to reminisce again what happened tonight. Then Lenalee came out of nowhere which made him jump. Now, she's the only one who can make his heart jump.

"Lenalee. Why are you still awake?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. Just want to...spend the night with you." She spend the last words in a romantic way which made Lavi shiver.

"Uh...what do you mean by that? "

She giggled. "Why? I just want to give you your present personally and just the two of us. Is that wrong?" she said in a sing-song voice which made her look cute.

"Not really. So, where's my gift now?" he said excitedly waving his randomly.

"Actually, that is the scarf which Kanda gave you. Hehe." She let out her tongue.

"Eh? I was just happy that Yuu gave me a gift for our friendship but i never expected it to be yours." He pouted.

Lenalee poked him on the cheek. "I told you I'm gonna give you another gift!"

"Another? And what i-" he was stopped because of his princess soft lips pressed on his which felt really good. And he kissed her back, more intense than her.

After a few minutes, the kiss broke up.

"I never knew that you give a kiss as a gift. I wish everyday is my birthday!"

"Then you should be old then by now."

She gave him another kiss before going to her room and this time it was more passionate.

"Happy birthday Lavi."

"Goodnight my princess."

Now, every year on this date will be a double celebration. One for his birthday and one for their anniversary. It is surely a birthday he'll never forget.

* * *

><p>*confetti everywhere*<p>

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR LAVI! 3

Hope you all liked my present for him and of course for you, Lavi.

Here's a birthday hat for Yuu-chan! *puts the birthday hat on Kanda's head and gave a sharp glare*

Kanda: Stupid girl.

Ryuu-chan: You're just jealous. Bleeh! *throw an icing in his head then run fast*

Kanda: Bastard.

Ryuu-chan: Weirdo. *hides at Lavi's back* Neh, my dear Lavi, Yuu-chan's gonna kill me.

Kanda: Che.

Allen: *munching on his food* Reviews are appreciable!

Again, happy birthday LAVI!


End file.
